An automatic adjustment apparatus for vehicular devices using a mobile phone is disclosed in Patent Document 1. In the apparatus, a mobile phone carried by a passenger of a vehicle communicates with a radio device mounted on the vehicle, and vehicular devices such as an air conditioner, a car stereo, a light axis of a headlight, a power seat, or an electrically operated mirror are adjusted in accordance with conditions previously registered for each user of a mobile phone. A technique for identifying the number of passengers and their positions by use of GPS (Global Positioning System) and for adjusting a volume balance and frequency characteristic of an audio device is also disclosed in Patent Document 1.
However, the above apparatus adjusts the vehicular devices after the passenger (user) gets in the vehicle. This is not a concept for adjusting the vehicular devices before the user gets in the vehicle. This is clear from the fact that, in the document, the vehicular radio device for mobile phones is a short distance communications device (i.e., blue tooth terminal: a distance within which communications are possible is defined in the specification as 10 m at most) to communicate with only the mobile phone inside the vehicle. The adjustments of the vehicular devices are defined uniformly regardless of a condition of the user, so that the user can guess the adjustments, and thus cannot enjoy using the vehicle.
Furthermore, the above apparatus defines the adjustments of the vehicular devices uniformly regardless of a type of disturbances on the user, so that the user can guess the adjustments, and thus cannot enjoy using the vehicle. Additionally, the harmful influence of the disturbances is not reduced efficiently, and useless functions tend to be operated, so that the above apparatus is far from a concept for offering hospitality to the user timely and warmly.                Patent Document 1: JP-2003-312391 A        